


Day 17 - Bumping Into Each Other

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, F/M, Friendship/Love, Rated T due to Tampons, Week 3: Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "What are you buying, my Lady?" Adrien asked as he stared at her checklist."Uhm, let's see...some tissues, dishwashing liquid, fabric softener, liquid detergent, bleach, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, erm...just basic household necessities," she answered, skipping the word 'tampons'.





	Day 17 - Bumping Into Each Other

Marinette was busy fiddling with the zipper of her coat when she collided with somebody.

" _Desolè_ , I didn't see you - "

"Marinette?"

She flinched upon hearing her name, and when she looked up, she saw a pair of familiar green hues. "Adrien? What are you doing here?"

"How rude of you, Princess, for questioning me like that." Adrien pouted indignantly with a hand on his chest. "Yet here I am praying that you will fall for me."

"And I did.  _Literally_ ," she chuckled, steadying her feet on the ground. "So...how's my Kitty today?"

"Still paw-some as usual," she rolled her eyes on his ridiculous pun. "Actually, we - "

"We are going to shop for some Camemberts!" Plagg emerged between them with a triumph. "Hey kid, can I stay with Tikki instead?"

"You can't, Plagg." his Chosen admonished. "We're going to the grocers while Mari - "

"Perfect timing then," the pig-tailed girl interjected as she hooked her arm around his. "Tikki and I are also going to the grocers too."

The blond raised a brow "Really?"

" _Oui_!"

"Can I go inside your pouch now?" the black kwami whined much on Adrien's embarrassment.

Marinette giggled then opened her pouch, revealing a sleeping kwami, "Go ahead, Plagg. Be a good kitty, okay?"

"Do I have to answer that?" he flashed her a cocky grin then tackled his red counterpart. "Tikki!"

Tikki shrieked at the rude awakening "What the  _foutre_  - Plagg! Get off of me, you..."

Instead of leaving, he buried himself further on the makeshift blanket and purred contentedly "Snuggle, snuggle~ Snuggle, snuggle~"

"Apologies for my kwami's rudeness, my Lady," Adrien sighed ruefully as the girl snapped her pouch shut and resumed their walk. "Plagg can be overbearing sometimes - uh, that's wrong. He's overbearing  _always_."

"It's fine,  _mon Minou_." she winked at him. "I'm too used to handle overbearing cats."

He gasped incredulously "Hey, I am not overbearing!"

"Yes you are, Kitty." the pig-tailed head girl bopped his nose, transforming the blond into a ripened tomato. "My  _very_  overbearing Kitty."

The teens  _were_  having fun in their conversation as they entered the supermarket. They decided to use a big cart instead of having a separate basket so that they can load their items together and split the bill on the counter.

"What are you buying, my Lady?" Adrien asked as he stared at her checklist.

"Uhm, let's see...some tissues, dishwashing liquid, fabric softener, liquid detergent, bleach, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, erm...just basic household necessities," she answered, skipping the word ' _tampons_ '.

"Oh, it's not that many. I can help you in finding those items."

"Su - Sure! Tha - That would be great," she stammered nervously. "I - I'll just bring the cart with me."

"If you say so," he shrugged his shoulders casually then left.

Taking a deep breath, Marinette immediately went to the  _hygiène féminine_  department. She made sure that the tampons and pantyliners were placed at the bottom and buried by several bundles of paper towels.

It didn't take them a while to gather all of the things that they needed. Since Adrien was only buying Camemberts, Marinette suggested that he should go to the check-out counter first. He complied, which made her sigh with relief...until she got her turn and the first item that the cashier punched were tampons.

Cold sweat began to break out from her skin when Adrien eyed the tampons with sheer curiosity and blushed with full force when he tried to read the labels on the packaging of pantyliners.

Sadly, the cashier didn't notice, or maybe tried not to notice her dilemma.

"These are your Lady's emergency needs, young man," she told him with a knowing glint in her eyes. "And it's a  _bloody_  disaster if she runs out of it. So make sure that you're familiar with the brand and its size in the event she requires your help, okay?"

"Don't worry, Madam. I already committed everything in my memory," he answered proudly much to her mortification.

Marinette was rendered speechless when she bumped to Adrien the next day and told her that he bought several bundles of sanitary towels and tampons online and stored them in his school locker in case his Princess needs it.


End file.
